exofandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Userboxes, Talkboxes and Signatures
Since this wiki is still under construction, a lot of these templates are to-be-added (TBA), so please be patient. There many public userboxes that can be found easily in the wikia. Because of their large amounts, you can’t create userboxes or ask admins create userboxes for you (private userboxes). But you can search the public userboxes via the search bar. The userboxes below are just some of them. And there're some special userboxes you can't normally add them on your page, they must be earned via some special activities. *How to use userbox(es): #Choose the userbox(es) you want to use. #Type its name/their names on your user page: . For example, if I want to use Suho userbox, I’ll type: Powers Water Powers, Light Powers, Light Powers 2, Light Powers 3, Fire Powers, Earth Powers, Teleportation Powers ( ), Wind Powers, Flight Powers, Ice Powers, Telekinesis Powers ( ), Healing Powers, Lightning Powers, Time Control Powers ( ). Members Suho Suho Type Suho MAMA, Suho MAMA3, Suho MAMA3 Type Suho MID, type Suho Growl, type Suho Wolf, type Suho Overdose, type Baekhyun Baekhyun Type Baekhyun MAMA, Baekhyun MAMA2, Baekhyun MAMA3, Baekhyun MAMA4 Type Baekhyun MID, type Suho Growl, type Baekhyun Wolf, type Baekhyun Overdose, type Chanyeol Chanyeol Type Chanyeol MAMA, Chanyeol MAMA2 Type Suho MID, type Suho Growl, type Chanyeol Wolf, type Chanyeol Overdose, type D.O. D.O. Type D.O. MAMA Type D.O. MID, type D.O. Growl, type D.O. Wolf, type D.O. Overdose, type Kai Kai, type Kai MAMA, type Kai MID, type Kai Growl, type Kai Wolf, type Kai Overdose, type Sehun Sehun Type Sehun MAMA, Sehun MAMA2, Sehun MAMA3, Sehun MAMA4 Type Sehun MID, type Sehun Growl, type Sehun Wolf, type Sehun Overdose, type Kris Kris, type Kris MAMA, type Kris MID, type Kris Growl, type Kris Wolf, type Kris Overdose, type Xiumin Xiumin, type Xiumin MAMA, type Xiumin MID, type Xiumin Growl, type Xiumin Wolf, type Xiumin Overdose, type Luhan Luhan, type Luhan MAMA, type Luhan MID, type Luhan Growl, type Luhan Wolf, type Luhan Overdose, type Lay Lay, type Lay MAMA, type Lay MID, type Lay Growl, type Lay Wolf, type Lay Overdose, type Chen Chen, type Chen MAMA, type Chen MID, type Chen Growl, type Chen Wolf, type Chen Overdose, type Tao Tao, type Tao MAMA, type Suho MID, type Tao Growl, type Tao Wolf, type Tao Overdose, type Talkbox is a box use to talk, and when you use talkbox, you don’t have to sign your signature. How to create a talkbox First, you create a empty page, on the line was used to fill its name, you type: Template:name here (on the URL Address bar on top of your page, under the tabs) then click "Restore this Forgotten Ancient Script". Next, copy all the codes from this page and paste it on your template page. Finally, fill in all the necessary informations and remove the unnecessary informations, then click “Save”. If you want to create more than 1 talkbox in a template (that’s called merge), please contact the experienced admin(s) (User talk:NTA65bz). How to use talkbox(es) For 1 (only) talkbox in your template page Click “Leave a message”, then an empty page will be loaded. Here is all things you need to type: For example – remember that user do not exists – a username "abx", his template page is Template:abx, he’ll type: For 2 or more talkboxes in your template page In this case, each talkbox will have different name so this requires talkbox’s name. You can come to see what names on your template page, or you’ll have to know and remember the names you gave to the one who helps you merge your talkboxes. And the |time=~~~ in merged mode (all the talkboxes in only 1 template mode) was disabled so you will not have to type that anymore longer. Here is all things you need to type: Returning with “''user abx''”, if he has five talkboxes, and their names are: text, happy, sad, mad, thank, how can he use them? The examples below will show you how to do that, but the talkboxes’ names above are just the examples, they do not exist. – for his text talkbox. – for his happy talkbox. – for his sad talkbox. – for his mad talkbox. – for his thank talkbox. Signature is your own sign, let the people you leave messages know who you are, especially when you’re not using your talkbox(es). Using signatures will be convenient to let people reply back for you. Most of users don’t like wikia’s plain signature, because it’s too simple or don’t have the slogan, color you want. Here’s the tip for creating stylish signatures: *First, you’ll have to design your own signature on Microsoft Word, or any typing software you have, change the font, the color, then log in to the wikia. *Next, you create a template like this: Template: name Remember don’t let them have the same name with your talkbox’s template. *Copy all the signature you designed on Microsoft Word and paste it to your own talk page in Normal view mode, then click on “Source mode”, it’ll turn into codes. Find the commands that look similar to your signature, copy and paste the codes to your signature template. Don’t save your talk page. *'Note:' Three steps above can be canceled if someone had already created the signature for you. *Click , find the signature line, then type your signature template’s name on that white line, and make a tick on small square below, which has 'use wikitext' beside it. How to use signature: After finishing a message, you type: ~~~~ then click “Send”. If you still do not understand, or if the codes turn messed up, feel free to '' ''. Category:BrowseCategory:Help